


Three lines, seventeen words, one broken heart

by ginnyvos



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sanzo returns to the other three, Gojyo hits him, Goku clings to him and Hakkai has something to show him.</p><p>Set after Saiyuki Reload volume 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three lines, seventeen words, one broken heart

Sanzo lit another cigarette, sucked the smoke into his lungs, blew it out. Weren’t these things supposed to be calming? He sighed and tried again. God – or Buddah or whomever the fuck was up there laughing at him – knew he could use a bit of calm. It was way past midnight. Almost morning, in fact, but he couldn’t bear to close his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes…

Something dive-bombed into his head. It took him a moment to believe what he was seeing. A small white dragon was simultaneously trying to pull his hair out, peck him and bash his head in. For a moment Sanzo felt a little sympathy for Gojyo, but he quickly stuffed it away. Instead he took a shot at the parrot. Missed by far, but made him feel better anyway.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, now bring me to were your boss is, will you?”

Harkuryuu didn’t waste a moment after that, flying to a crappy inn at the outskirts of the city, looking back every two seconds to see if he was still following. Like he’d go anywhere else. It was about time he got back to those idiots and all of them got back on the road. The resurrection didn’t wait for them.

He wasn’t even at the door yet when he was smacked into the ground by what, at further inspection, turned out to be an adolescent rather than some form of projectile. Goku didn’t let go of him for two hours after, but in the end, Sanzo made him go get food for the two of them, promising not to leave his spot. That was when Gojyo had come in and decked him. He guessed he’d deserved that one, even though he’d rather die than admit that to the kappa.

“That’s for the monkey,” Gojyo’d said, “Because he’s too mushy over you being back to do it himself. Dare to leave the kid again and I’m gonna do more than just hit you, asshole!” and that had been that. Gojyo’d left the room as suddenly as he’d entered it and left an astonished Sanzo rubbing his jaw. Who knew the water sprite had such a mean right hook?

Hakkai hadn’t said anything through the whole episode. He just stood in the doorway and smiled that damn smile of his, than left with Gojyo. Probably to calm his best buddy down.

Sanzo had no idea where it’d come from, but ever since he was back, he’d seen a new level of intimacy between the two. They’d always been disgusting together, fussing and fighting like a married couple, but with those looks they where sending each other now, Sanzo could swear they  _where_  a married couple.

Goku hadn’t left his side the rest of the day either, not even to chase after Gojyo in rage when he found out the sprite had hit Sanzo, or when Gojyo called him a monkey or an idiot, a shrimp, a stupid chimp or whatever other names the kappa came up with to provoke him.

That worried Sanzo, he had to admit. Not because he was worried about Goku of course… Because he wasn’t, obviously, but because he didn’t think he could deal with Goku clinging to his robes like the child he’d once been. He wasn’t anymore. A child, that is. He didn’t know what it was, if the monkey’d had a growth-spurt while he was gone or what, but even while behaving so childish, Goku seemed a lot more mature than when he left.

Sanzo shook out another cigarette only to find his pack empty. How’d that happened? He could swear he’d just gotten a new pack. Oh hell…

He jumped when he heard a discreet cough behind him. Than he realised it was just Hakkai. No one else could sneak up on him like that.

“Come to lecture me?” he asked, not looking away from the window, his hand feeling twitchy without the comforting form of a cigarette in it. “Let Gojyo hit and threaten the monk, give him some time to think it over, maybe even make him feel guilty and than you come in to deliver the final blow – in oh so polite of wording of course? That your great plan of revenge?”

The bastard had the gall to chuckle. “I believe it was something like that, yes,”.

Sanzo couldn’t think of any reason why he shouldn’t leave the room right now, or better yet, shoot the son of a bitch. He did neither. Instead, he stared out of window at the sad excuse for a street. Far off in the east, the first light began to chase away the darkness. He scoffed at himself. The sun, what a joke… He didn’t see what Goku saw in it… Or in him for the matter. Stupid, brainless monkey.

He heard Hakkai’s footsteps enter the room, than the click of the door closing. “So he’s finally asleep?”

Sanzo didn’t need to ask who ‘he’ was. Why couldn’t the monkey have gotten so attached to Hakkai? To Gojyo even! Hakkai could take proper care of him, made sure he got everything he needed. And for all his bravado, Gojyo would never let anything happen to the kid if he could help it. Would never let anyone  _shoot_  him, wouldn’t even think of going anywhere else when it seemed Goku needed him. What the fuck did Goku see in  _him_?

“I have something I want to show you,”.

Hakkai’s voice was quiet when he said that, as if he was relaying some kind of secret. Sanzo couldn’t completely push down his curiosity. “Do I look like I care?” He could always try though.

“Yes, yes I think you do Sanzo, here,”.

Again with that quiet voice. Slowly, as if to show that he was absolutely not doing this out of any form of curiosity but just… Just because, he turned.

Hakkai was wearing his nightwear. Or rather, Sanzo noted, he was wearing Gojyo’s nightwear. “So you and the kappa finally took your vows and got married? Would’ve figured you had better tastes. Than again, the same could be said about the kappa, do you like being his bitch?”

A flash of… Something crossed Hakkai’s face, but he suppressed it before Sanzo could see what it was. “Read these,”. Hakkai’s voice sounded decidedly colder than it did before. Score one for the monk. He didn’t know why he suddenly had such an urge to lash out at the healer, but he didn’t feel like examining it, either. Instead he looked at the papers Hakkai was holding out to him. They where crumbled but someone had obviously taken an effort to flatten them again. He didn’t immediately recognise the handwriting on it. It definitely wasn’t Hakkai’s careful curly teachers writing. Weren’t the carelessly bold lines and dots of the kappa either. It was a bit shaky here and there, and with an inkblot or two, but a lot of care had gone into it. It was Goku’s.

“What’re these? Loveletters?”

“Read, Sanzo.”

This time Hakkai’s voice was even colder, cold enough to have a dangerous edge. It also left no room for discussion, and to his own amazement, Sanzo reached out and grabbed the papers.

They weren’t letters, as he’d first thought. As a matter of fact, they didn’t look like anything he’d assume the monkey to write at all. Maybe it was someone else’s handwriting after all. Where the fuck did Goku learn how to write haiku?

“I taught him a little about them years ago, but he didn’t seem interested in it, so I didn’t get into it very far. I never knew he remembered this much about them…”

Hakkai had to gall to sound proud, whether of himself or of Goku, Sanzo didn’t know. Probably a bit of both. He looked back at the papers in his hand, picked one at random. Started to read.

_ The sun does not shine _

_ I am lost in the darkness _

_ Please, let it rise again _

__

He screwed up the last line, Sanzo noted clinically, one syllable too many. That was when the actual meaning of it sank in and he felt something inside him clench. Ignoring it, he went on to the next one.

_ Say you heard a voice _

_ Say it wouldn’t shut the hell up _

_ Why can’t you hear now? _

Another one of those clenches. They’d been happening all day now. Maybe he should ask Hakkai about it, he could be getting sick. Who knew what kind of cooties that bastard Hazel had. He took another one of the poems. The ink was a little splotched on this one, as if someone‘d spilled water on it. Probably Goku being uncareful with his drink.

_ Gojyo held me tight _

_ Hakkai helped me to be strong _

_ Why do I need you? _

With a resounding  _thunk_ , he almost threw the remaining papers down on the windowsill.

“Careful,” Hakkai’s voice almost sounded like he was secretly laughing at something. That was impossible though, the bastard had just been angry with him and Sanzo’d done nothing to be laughed at. “It was hard enough to safe these from the trash-can. Wouldn’t want them to go to waste, they speak of talent,”.

The bastard wasn’t saying what he meant again. The problem was, Sanzo didn’t have a clue what he did mean. Those poems… Haiku’s… They where pretty good. Not anything he’d expected Goku to be able to write. And why would he? Goku didn’t do girly stuff like writing poetry. And why did he feel his heart clench every time he thought of that last poem?

“I shall be going to bed now. You can keep the poems, but you probably shouldn’t let Goku see you have them. See, he doesn’t know I had them. Goodnight, Sanzo. See you in the morning,”.

Sanzo barely heard him. Instead, he stared from the papers in his hand to where the monkey was snoring and back. He sighed and, as if in trance, got up to sit down on the edge of Goku’s bed. “Stupid monkey,” he said after a moment of silence, “Of course the sun will rise again, the sun always rises again, you can’t stop that,”. And, with a quick look around to ensure there really was no one watching – you could never know with Hakkai, sneaky bastard – he bowed over Goku and laid a soft kiss on his forehead, pulling back almost immediately.

Goku turned a little, curling around Sanzo in his sleep and muttering his name.

Sanzo sighed and allowed his hand to stray into Goku’s hair. “Stupid monkey,” he repeated, “Of course I heard your voice. And I was lonely without you, too.”.

*

Gojyo held open the bedding for his lover. “And? Did you convince His Holy-ass to stay with his pet-monkey?”

Hakkai chuckled. “You keep getting more inventive with your pet names for the man, don’t you Gojyo?”

Gojyo shrugged. “Sure. But seriously, if he ever leaves the monkey alone, I will gut him,”. It wasn’t a threat, Hakkai knew, it was a statement.

“I know Gojyo, and I will hold him down and help you, now let’s go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow,”.

“Yeah,” Gojyo sighed, “How much says that the asshole will have us back on the road tomorrow? Fucking slave-driver,”. But for all his grumbling, Hakkai thought Gojyo didn’t sound quite as reluctant to get back on the road than he usually did.

~*~


End file.
